icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
1936–37 Boston Bruins season
The 1936–37 Boston Bruins season was the Bruins' 13th season in the NHL. The Bruins finished second in the American Division and lost in the quarter-finals to the Montreal Maroons, 2 games to 1. Pre-season The Bruins and the Montreal Maroons played a pre-season series of six games in eastern Canada. Each team won three games. *Tuesday, October 27 Bruins 2 Maroons 1 @ Saint John *Wednesday, October 28 Maroons 3 Bruins 1 @ Saint John *Thursday, October 29 Bruins 1 Maroons 0 @ Moncton *Saturday, October 31 Maroons 4 Bruins 0 @ Halifax *Monday, November 2 Bruins 3 Maroons 2 @ Halifax *Wednesday, November 4 Maroons 3 Bruins 1 @ Moncton Regular Season The season saw an improvement in the Bruin's scoring, led by Bill Cowley who would become a perennial scorer for the Bruins for the next decade. Scoring was balanced throughout the line-up but the loss of Eddie Shore (who cracked a vertebrae crashing into the boards January 28, 1937) for over half the season challenged the Bruins defensively, resulting in a second place finish in the American Division. Three players who'd be the core of the Bruins offense for over a decade and lead them to two Stanley Cups were in the line-up this season. Milt Schmidt and Woody Dumart were in and out of the roster but started playing on the same line in February 1937 and clicked. Bobby Bauer played his first NHL game during the Bruins last regular season game and promptly scored. The pieces were in place for the Kraut Line. Final Standings Game Log Playoffs Montreal Maroons 2, Boston Bruins 1 The last playoff series win for the Montreal Maroons saw them defeat the Bruins 2-1 in a best of three first round series. The Bruins were without all-star defenseman Eddie Shore who was sidelined with a cracked vertebrae. Game 1 at Montreal was dominated by the Maroons who went ahead 2-0 on goals by Carl Voss and Baldy Northcott before Jack Beattie cut the lead to 2-1. Late third period goals by Herb Cain and Bob Gracie sealed a 4-1 victory. Dit Clapper received a major penalty for punching referees Dave Trottier and Clarence Campbell. He was also fined $100 but not suspended for any games. Game 2 at Boston saw the Maroons Lionel Conacher take a minor penalty in the first period after a collision with the Bruins Leroy Goldsworthy in which he broke Goldsworthy's nose. Dit Clapper scored on the Power play at 4:54. A brilliant performance by Tiny Thompson who posted a shutout and a pair of goals by Ray Getliffe in addition to a tally by Charlie Sands lead the Bruins to a 4-0 win and tied the series. Game 3 at Boston saw the Bruins took a 1-0 lead on a goal by Dit Clapper. The Maroons scored four straight to take the series 2-1. The Maroons would lose their second round series to the New York Rangers. Player Stats Regular Season ;Scoring ;Goaltending Playoffs ;Scoring ;Goaltending Note: Pos = Position; GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; PIM = Penalty minutes; PPG = Power-play goals; SHG = Short-handed goals; GWG = Game-winning goals MIN = Minutes played; W = Wins; L = Losses; T = Ties; GA = Goals-against; GAA = Goals-against average; SO = Shutouts Transactions *Purchase Bun Cook from the New York Rangers on September 10, 1936. *Babe Siebert and Roger Jenkins traded to the Montreal Canadiens for Leroy Goldsworthy, Sammy McManus and cash on September 10, 1936. *Charles Shannon traded to the Montreal Maroons for Hooley Smith on October 26, 1936. *Max Kaminsky sold to the Maroons on December 7, 1936. *Nels Stewart sold to the New York Americans on December 19, 1936. *Ted Graham traded to the New York Americans for Walter Kalbfleisch on December 19, 1936. *Joe Jerwa traded to the Americans for the rights to Terry Reardon and the loan of Allan Shields on January 25, 1937. Trivia *Milt Schmidt wears #14 for his first two games as a Bruin (December 8 and 13, 1936) until switching to #15, which would be retired in his honour. He received a game misconduct in his second NHL game. *After Eddie Shore is injured during the November 21, 1936 versus the Toronto Maple Leafs, Nels Stewart wears his #2 jersey for several games until switching to #15. *Shore returns but is shutdown for the season after the January 28, 1937 game versus the New York Rangers. Walter Kalbfleisch, Lorne Davis and Sylvio Mantha wear Shore's #2. *Schmidt and Woody Dumart play their first game together on February 4, 1937 in a 6-2 win over the Montreal Canadiens. They wear the jersey numbers they would make famous, #15 and #14 respectively. *Dumart scores his first NHL goal, assisted by Schmidt, on February 21, 1937 in a 2-2 tie with the Canadiens. *Schmidt scores his first NHL goal, assisted by Dumart, on March 11, 1937 in a 6-2 win over the Chicago Blackhawks. Schmidt adds another goal and an assist in the game. *Bobby Bauer plays his first NHL game in the last game of the season and scores in a 6-1 win over Chicago. *No Bruins record a Hat trick this season. Gallery 1936_Defense.jpg|1936-37 Defense - Shore, J. Jerwa, Hooley Smith (forward), Hollett, Portland. 31Dec1936-Thompson_vs_Rangers.gif|Bruins Thompson, #12 Hollett, #16 Getliffe defend against Rangers #15 Phil Watson at MSG, December 31, 1936. 9Feb1937-Bruins_Maroons.jpg|Bruins Thompson, #4 Allan Shields, #7 Cooney Weiland, #8 Jack Portland, #9 Leroy Goldsworthy versus the Maroons, February 9, 1937. Video A fascinating early 1937 video featuring hockey instruction from Art Ross, Eddie Shore, Bun Cook, Bill Cowley, Tiny Thompson, Jack Portland, Jack Beattie and Cooney Weiland. Footage from the January 17, 1937 video versus the New York Americans is at video end including the first (and winning) goal of the game by Hooley Smith. Bruins won 3-0. BOSTON BRUINS HOCKEY TEAM 1937 w COACH ART ROSS "WORLD'S FASTEST GAME" 47344 See Also *1936–37 NHL season References Category:Boston Bruins seasons Category:1936 in hockey Category:1937 in hockey